


First Contact

by Lioriel, Raspagator



Series: RP Log Collection: CMonYouLetsDance and The-PrimordialBurst [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioriel/pseuds/Lioriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspagator/pseuds/Raspagator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world without the Institute of War, two yordles meet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This is an illustrated roleplay log between Lioriel/CMonYouLetsDance and Raspagator/The-PrimordialBurst of Tumblr. As an RP Log, it is filled with errors. Sometimes either author wasn't picturing what the other meant correctly and things came out weird. Sometimes we forget how to spell. Our apologies but... that's just RP for you.

**[CMonYouLetsDance](http://cmonyouletsdance.tumblr.com/): ** It had been a year of nightmares.

 

The daytime was pleasant enough, if not a little lonely. Pix was excellent company when he wanted to be, but there was only so much one little fairy could for a banished yordle. Still, the woods were beautiful, peaceful, and just purple enough to remind her of the Glade. To remind her of home.

 

For Bandle City certainly wasn’t her home. Every moment spent near filled the yordle with dread as memories and emotions long-since locked away in her dreams resurfaced. Through time she had mostly sorted out what must have happened but the discomfort remained. Even now, Lulu was tense. Though that may have had something to do with the day being so colorless, as all Fridays were.

 

She was near the forest’s edge, nearly ready to leap into the open field near Bandle, yet something held her back. Was it fear? Not exactly… truthfully Lulu feared little. Uncomfortable, sure. But mostly… purple. Something felt very purple. But… dark purple? It was hard to be sure just from a feeling alone.

 

 

 **[The-PrimordialBurst](http://the-primordialburst.tumblr.com/):** Curiosity. An emotion that fueled the Dark Arcanist's existence. It was the power that drove him into fruition in his new life, and from that moment on it was that will that sought him out to learn all forms of power, all forms of magic. A paltry task. He quickly learned of all forms of magic, quickly learned to see the forces between all things, life and death, and what sweet satisfaction it gave him to grow ever so slightly in stature, for knowledge was power, and when there is something you do not know of... That is weakness.

 

The Forests that hid his labyrinth was far from civilization, far from others, and the Magus enjoyed taking long silent walks through the brush and foliage, but recently, it was different. Discoloration here, warped tree roots, strange dust, all emanating a power unknown. Dangerous? No quite unlikely, but mystery was danger, and was to be eradicated. Many months of searching, following trails, meticulously following, finding, observing, yet nothing was found, until today. A home, with a woman inside, this was no good, no one was to be allowed within his home, his forests, little did he know it was her the strange source of power. That was until he followed behind her as she left.

 

He followed her, lurking in the shadows behind her, she was heading to Bandle, yes good, time fo- She knows, how very, curious. He step out from the darkness, and called out. "Greetings Woman. You seem lost, do explain to me as why you are in my land. I do not enjoy company." Veigar said in his curt manner of speech.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** The only thing certain about the purpleness was that it was getting stronger. Thinking back she supposed it had been stronger than normal all day but now…. Lulu spun around, raising her staff defensively just as a voice called out. Who… ? Wait, _his_ land? She blinked, lowering the staff slightly as she looked the yordle over. He was dressed strangely blue for the amount of dark purple magic radiating from him, leaving a strange taste in her mouth. The mismatch could have been far worse, though. So he couldn’t be that bad, right? “You’re the one following me!” the sorceress giggled, choosing to put aside her misgivings for the moment. “IIII think thaaat you,” she paused, skipping just a bit closer, “are the one who wants company.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Hmf, mistaken you are in your latter claim, but credit will be given I have been following you, yes." The Dark-Magus' bright yellow eyes peered down to her feet as she skipped closer, and with a contortion of his fingers and a flick of his wrist, a large axed staff with a swirling crystal between it was summed in his grasp, which he raised in a defensive manner, who knew what this strange women was capable of. He would not let his guard down. "Do not however get cheery with me, I simply trailed behind you for I wished to know the mystery of the one who dared them self so foolish enough to not only wander, but to set residence within my very domain. You must be either very powerful, or very stupid. I wish to find out which is all. Veigar's brow furrowed just a bit more as he looked at her again, the power around her was bright, colorful, but twisted, deceiving in nature, her words were likely the same.

 

"I am Veigar, Master of evil, I wish to know who you are, and why you are here." After the pleasantries were out of the way, he would learn more of this woman's secrets, the Mastermind of evil had quite the ability to talk his way through things, even if it was seldomly used.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** When the stranger summoned the staff, Lulu bounced on her heels, grinning. So he really was the source of the purpleness! "I'm Lulu... pleeeased to meet you!" she giggled, taking yet another step forward. "And I'm here because I'm here, silly! I was just on my way to visit Mom and Dad! But then I stopped because I smelt something purple but wasn't sure because it always tastes like that here but then realized it was just you even though you're blue and then you called out to me and I came closer and you did that cool thing with your staff and now I'm here!"

 

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Over the counter Dark Matter Medicine: "Smelt purple..?" The Magus looked down at his robes then back at her. "For a moment I worried, but I understand, you sense power just as I do, how interesting." Veigar took a few steps forwards as well, those slow exaggerated steps he took either seemed intimidating, or the exact opposite. "Babble on all you want, but I know you true nature, or well, quite the lack of in fact. Your 'color' as you put, the way it flows, shines, exists , it is unknown to me, you are unknown to me. This is not good as I am sure you are aware." From within the endless void of his own mask emerged a bright white smile, less sharp and maddening, but somewhat genuine. Veigar's staff dissipated into a black and blue fire into nothingness and leaving the Magus bare handed.

 

"Your Power is strange and new, I will give you a choice, as while I may not be a Yordle of Mercy, I am a clever one, your worth more alive than dead you know, so explain to me, who exactly are you, and you'll be left that way. You've my word."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “I already told you,” she laughed, eyes on the curious glowing smile. “I’m Lulu! Oh! And this,” she lifted her hat slightly, shaking her head to wake the sleepy fairy that rested beneath, “is Pix! He’s my best friend.” Lulu paused only briefly, mind catching up with what all this Veigar had said before continuing head tilted in confusion. “… the color is unknown? Oh! Are colors different for you? Is that why _you_ wear blue? Wait, no… because you _do_ know that color,” her face twisted up into a pout, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think it through. “… right?”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar blinked. This strange winged creature, the power that came from it was the same as the other, but it was not unknown, this creature was familiar to Veigar, written about and told mostly as folk lore... They are called fairy tales for a reason you know. "Pix... Does the thing speak?" He said as he turned his head slightly to the side inspectingly, before his piercing eyes pointed back at Lulu. "My color? Well, let us say blue and purple is quite the striking combination, one seldom used and consequently forgotten, that is... If we are both speaking of Magic, are we not?" It had struck him. Perhaps, this strange puzzling woman with her childish demeanor truly had the mind of a child, how charmingly droll. "Try not to think of this too hard, going by your face it seems to be causing you pain."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Briefly, Lulu frowned at the stranger. Why did he think she was in pain? Blinking a few times first, Lulu shrugged. “Of course I am! But it _is_ purple for you, too. Just _dark_ purple. I thought maybe you see colors differently than me? Most people seem to… though…” she frowned again. “They usually don’t see them at all. OH!” Perking up entirely, Lulu bounced a few steps closer. “Colorless for you, just like Fridays?”

 

Meanwhile, as Pix blinked sleepily from the top of her head, he began to focus on the strange yordle Lulu was talking to. What… was that dark magic he felt coming from him? Did Lulu not sense it or… just not care?

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar lowered his brow slightly and looked down at the woman, as stupid and nonsensical it might sound, she however was right. The Dark-Arcanist's Magic flowed from his body, only those who could sense magic could see that, what sounds like a strangely overactive imagination, could possibly have been a natural born talent to sense the power around her. "No, Fridays are not colorless, I am never without my power." The Magus crossed his arms and stood just a little taller. "Think of it this way, most people do not see your colors differently, most are unable to see them in the first place, they are pathetic powerless whelps, I would not hold anything against them were I you, but tell me something Lulu the colors you see, have you always seen them?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Raising her own eyebrow, Lulu stared, more confused than before. Maybe Fridays weren’t colorless for him but… what did that have to do with having or not having magic? “Almost everyone can see colors,” she tutted, lowering her staff to lean forward on it. “They only see them with their eyes, though. But for me… I can taste and smell them. Numbers taste too, but not like colors. And those are strongest for hours. Though days taste like colors! Except for Fridays. Mondays are my favorite. They taste like chocolate. Er. Red.” Lulu shook her head at the mistake.

From the top of her head, Pix crawled down, hanging himself over her forehead. He muttered something almost imperceptible to the ear, and not even in the common tongue, and Lulu blinked. “Oh, he means sensing magic?” she asked him in response. That made a little more sense. Though she still didn’t see what that had to do with Fridays. “Welll,” looking past Pix as he pulled himself back up, “maybe? I don’t remember that very well and there wasn’t much real magic around Bandle City then anyway. I could taste colors. I guess sometimes I smelled things kind of like purple though.”

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** The Magus gave a confused look before rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing with the gauntlet that was larger than his own head. "I could care less for the tastes and smells of what does not have them, while I'm sure you do, I do not, nor would I care for such a trifle thing, however I see the Magic of one's soul Wisp and flow from their vessel, if that somehow makes you understand it better." He stared down the winged Imp, his gaze could cut diamonds at the small thing. He casually pointed a finger towards it without much care, almost in a mocking manner.

 

"Now then, pray tell as to how then you came across the Fairy, he seems to radiate the same power as you, quite perplexing as to how one with such a... delightful stature came across such a creature."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Oh? Delightful?! Did you hear that, Pix? I think he likes us!" Lulu grinned, poking up at the rim of her hat with her staff.

 

Pix, however, was busy glaring right back at the dark mage and did not respond.

 

"Hmmm..." she began after a moment when Pix didn't answer, "Well, since you reeeeally want yo know, I found him! In a birdhouse. Silly thing was stuck," she giggled.

 

At this, Pix sighed, breaking his glare with Veigar to sink just a bit back into the hat.

 

"And I don't actually see the magic. I just know it's there. And magic tastes purple. Just like the Glade!"

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Ugh, the girl certainly lacked the comprehension of sarcasm, but Veigar certainly smiled as the creature hid once its past was revealed. "Stuck in a simple birdhouse, relying on one like you for help, heh." But the smirk was not held for long, for the mention of The Glade sparked something within the Mage, visible by how suddenly he was directly in front of Lulu, staring down on her. " _The Glade you say?_ " From this close, it was easy to get a good look upon him, as if his whole face was covered in smooth flowing smoke, pierced by bright yellow lights that shined against her face. " _I have read many things about that land, its twisted roots that lure others within its grasp, to **never** escape. Tell me all you know about it, it could be of oh so much use to me, you would not keep that information from a... friend yes? We are friends no?_ " The Dark-Magus smiled down upon her, waiting for her words.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Ooooo,” Lulu stared up into his foggy face, fascinated now that she could see better what was going on with all the strange glowy-ness. That dark purple feeling was stronger, almost overwhelming and for a moment she froze, not quite hearing the rest of what was said. “T-the Glade?” she muttered, almost as if she were in a trance. Why did he want to know about the Glade? He … wait, friends?! “Oh! Um, um well it’s-”

 

Lulu was cut off as Pix flew entirely out of her hat, spreading his wings in front of her face to block her from Veigar’s gaze. There, the fairy resumed his glaring at Veigar, hoping he would get the message and leave her alone.

 

“…Pix?”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar's eyes looked like two vicious burning suns in an empty dark void, staring intently at Pix, and to the keen eyed, small slit of pupils could be seen within them, along with fury. Then he smiled, closing his eyes and laughing pleasantly "Oh my how over protective this one is Lulu, it's almost as if he thinks I would harm a friend like yourself." Gently Veigar tries to shove the Fairy away from his view, and looking intently at Lulu. "Continue?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Immediately, the fairy returned to his post, still glaring Veigar down. That high-pitch, almost imperceptible sound could be heard again as he spoke, communicating with Lulu.

 

“You _know_ I can take care of myself, Pix,” she responded. “And don’t worry, I won’t say too much, okay?”

 

Pix huffed, but flew away to perch on her staff. He’d allow it. For now.

“… Sorry about that,” Lulu chuckled nervously. “He just doesn’t like you because you’re,” she paused, holding her fingers up to quote, “Nosey, suspicious, and filled with dark magic.” Throwing more weight onto her staff, her laugh grew, lasting just long enough to feel slightly awkward. “A-anyway,” one last giggle, “The Glade was home. It’s where I learned to play all sorts of fun fairy games! But that’s silly what you said about no one _escaping_ ,” she laughed once more, shaking her head. “It’s not a prison. It’s fun! And ooobviously someone must have left for you to hear about it~”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar too laughed awkwardly, but more in a forced manner. "Oh I shall not mind it, I get called many things, those words can be included. I could say many things about them as well..." The Anti-Arcanist muttered beneath his breath a few words of his own before smiling patiently as he waited for the woman to stop laughing. "You know, you would be surprised my Dear, what is hidden shall not remain such forever, and slowly rumors begin to fester and spread." He raised a brow however at a particular word. "Fun? Well then, if I am so wrong in my assumptions, _what are you doing away from there and here in my land?_ "

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Your land?” she laughed again. This land belonged to no one. No Yordle, at least. Unless he meant the field? Maybe he did…. But even then they weren’t quite past the tree line yet. “And I already told you. I’m on my way to visit my parents. I wouldn’t be here still if you weren’t talking to me, silly.”

 

Even Pix had to sigh at that. Clearly, Lulu still wasn’t quite grasping the question.

 

“Buuuut, um, I’m not in the Glade anymore because it was time to leave. I decided to go… home. So. I… left.” She left it at that, trailing off awkwardly, not quite meeting his glowing eyes.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** To the laughter the Magus simply furrowed his brow, the awkward smile still painted across his face. "And your parents, they live in Bandle city I presume yes? Strange, I've never heard of Yordles so foolish into allowing their own kin to stay in the forests, did you even hear the stories around my name? I only realize this now, but all of yordle kind cowers before the sight of me, yet you... Do not?" A suspicion conjured itself within his mind, and from the somewhat off look of the woman, this idea might pose some foundation. His glowing eyes grew a softer colors, and his face no longer seemed fake or aggressive, but now a more natural pity. " _The glade truly is a strange place, many stories write of a child, taken to the forgotten forest, to never return, have you heard it?_ "

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** The change was small, but certainly not imperceptible. The question was a serious one and she knew it. “I… I haven’t _heard_ that story, no,” she muttered, watching him from the corner of her eye. “Or about you, either. IguessIwouldn’treallyknooow what stories people are telling here the daysss…” she spoke through her teeth, a very false smile plastered on as she finally met his eyes properly. “A-as for my parents… no, no they don’t _live_ there.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Oh? But they are there are they not? Let me ask you something Lulu, this time believe you me my anger has subsided, for the time being, but why do you live here all by your lonesome with nothing but the winged one to keep you company? Do you've no family, nor friends in the city?" The Dark-Magus' head was tilted ever so slightly, what started with a sick curiosity of power had turned to something quite intriguing... The one spoken about in tales and riddles, from the land of the Fae. He knew that much now, but he must hear it from her own lips. "And _speak up_ , you have no use to hide and be frightened by my presence."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Frightened?” she parroted, sounding confused for the slightest of moments. Lulu then rose up tall, no longer using her staff for support. “Why would I be _frightened?_ ” She was the slightest bit afraid of Veigar. Just because those in Bandle City feared him didn’t mean she would. A change came upon her, any trace of confusion or ditziness gone as she took her turn to stare the dark mage down. “My parents are in the cemetery, where they have rested for hundreds of years. I sneak in to the city every Friday to visit them. I have to go as a _squirrel_ ,” her tone wasn’t exactly bitter, but certainly perfectly serious, “because the yordles don’t want me.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Under enough pressure, one's true nature can always be found, was that so hard?" Veigar said with a cocky grin. "Hmf, already I see some similarities between us both, so do not worry your little head, we share a common link, or well, two specifically! Hmhmhmhm." The Dark-Magus laughed without even caring enough to open his own lips, but it found itself suddenly dying down. "And yes, I too cannot be seen around that disgusting City, I have my own hidden ways however, but I can assure you, they do not like me any better than you Woman."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Well of course he had his own way around there. The Bandle City Yordles were very silly if they thought they could actually keep a powerful mage or sorceress out. "Oh! What did you do?" she asked cheerfully, the strange aura gone. "I _think_ they didn't like me playing Hide and Go Eat with those kids at my park but maybe I just dreamed that." Lulu's eyes flickered to Pix and he looked away.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Hide and go eat? I hope it is not as it sounds, you did- Ah, it is of no use if you did or did not. Me however?" The Black and Blue Magus reached up and dramatically clenched his own fist. "I waged war upon their City, upon all cities, for this I must live in hiding before my followers and my power grow in enough numbers to no longer hide and plot, scheme and remain stagnant, there will come the time my vengeance will wash across the lands and cleanse our world of our horrid taskmasters. That is the... General reason as to why I am not allowed within that city, but like I said, I too have my ways."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Wide eyed, yet clearly interested, Lulu listened to the yordle’s little monologue. Who were these taskmasters? What were these other cities? Who were his followers? “But-” she stopped, biting slightly on her lower lip. “… But _war_ isn’t very nice. Don’t people get hurt in war?” She of course had a vague idea of what war was, but within the Glade there was peace, and before… Well, she was a child in _Yordleland_. “Sometimes good people?”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Oh do not fret, the ones who shall feel my wrath and simply the ones who deserve it. They are not _good people_ . Believe me, I am aware of the consequences of War, the innocent paying for other's crimes. I know this beyond all others, that is why I strike to purge this world of war, of violence. The only way to do that, is to wash over the land and purge all those who command the primitive states of destruction." With a flick of his hand the huge spiked gauntlet that he wore on his right fist vanished in black fire and blue flame, just as the staff did. Upon the back of his palm was the emblem of Noxus, of course unknown to Lulu, the acidic scar burned within his flesh spoke words unneeded to be said. " _War is not nice, it is why you must not be nice to it, understand?_ "

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu leaned in, taking his hand to get a better view of the scar. Lips parted slightly, a flash of pity crossed her eyes as she looked up to meet his. True, she didn’t recognize the little image burned into him, but the general concept was not missed. “Who… who hurt you?” she wondered out loud before looking back down at the scar.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Like I said, bad people. People I have vowed my life to bringing _horrendous amounts of **pain**_." For some strange reason even he could not explain to himself he let his hand stay within her, for only the slightest moment, before rather defensively taking it back. "If you truly believe that scar to be the worst pain inflicted upon my body, how mistaken you are."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Her face fell further upon this. It was truly unfortunate that nothing her fairy magic could do to help would be permanent. “Do it still hurt?” she wondered, endless curiosity compelling her to ask more. “How many scars are there? Why did they hurt you? Was it because of your magic, too? What color did it smell like?”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "You certainly are the curious type, you ask many questions about my own life, my past, I am a legend of fear within our Kind, of course you do not know this, but they speak whispers of me down there, of dread, of hope. The answers to the questions you ask, cannot be told here." The Anti-Arcanist turns his heads to both sides, staring long into what seemed like nothing, he even glanced to where Pix would be, before looking back down at the Sorceress. "If what you say is true, of being gone for centuries, then I have no reason to not trust you, and I am not one to hurt the innocent in the first place, if you truly want those to know I will tell you, but not here, your home would be safer, I am aware you wished to visit your parents, do not worry, once all is said and done I've a quick way to resolve that issue, but that is not for now. Do you wish to speak of these things more privately Sorceress?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** A joy bubbled up from deep in her stomach, excitement filling her entire body. “Yes!” she shouted with far more exuberance than was called for given the topic at hand. But she couldn’t help it. She had made a _friend_ . An actual, yordle, friend. And he wanted to visit her tree house! “I mean, um,” shying back just slightly as she grasped her staff tightly with both hands. “Yes, I-I’d like that. To know. And… for you to visit. Mom and Dad will understand.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar was completely taken aback by her response, he blinked at her one, maybe two times, before rubbing where his eyes would be. Veigar had companions, well, if apprentices, subjugates, and minions were to be called companions, he had people whom he talked to, people whom he could trust, but... Never so enthusiastically has one wanted to be anywhere remotely near the Wizard... Except her. "Your excitement is, not _un_ appreciated, but yes, escort us to your Home, and there we shall speak."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Still grinning, Lulu nodded, giving a little giggle as she skipped past him. She was _so_ happy. Blissfully happy. A friend!

 

Pix, even, did not seem to mind. Too much. He flew to the top of Lulu’s hat as they walked, determined to keep an eye on the dark yordle, but not willing to impede with Lulu’s new friendship when she was so clearly happy. It had been an entire year since he had last seen her like this.

 

“So, I think you’re going to like it! My house, I mean. I grew it myself! It’s big, and beautiful, and hides really well in the woods. Not that I really _needed_ it to,” for who did she have to hide from? “But I thought a house would just look better that way, blending in with the forest! That way everything _matches_ .”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar's cloak seemed to effortless drift behind him leaving a short trail of smoke as he walked beside the other. He preferred solitude, but one who was a stranger to others could never truly become lord of all things, but as he recalled, none treated him in the way this one was. It was a trick he thought at first as she giggled and skipped past him as they first left. She wishes only to lower his guard, to fool him with her emotions and acting, to end him, just as others have attempted to fool him before, but... There was a chance she was not, she was free from the ideology that surrounded him, free of the ideas, fears, and passion that either drove ones away from him, or cause others to grovel at his feet. She did neither of these things. Could they truly be a simple, _companion_?

 

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course." He answered suddenly, his silent thoughts obviously disturbed. "I too live within a hidden home here, I wish for none to find me. Hidden within the nearby mountains within a cave, a labyrinth maze enchanted by dimensional magic lies within, past that is my abode." He smirked. "The insides of stone of course, everything _must match_."

**[ ](http://the-primordialburst.tumblr.com/post/142287948711)**

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "What's your house like?" she wondered after a few minutes of silent skipping. "You said this was _your_ land, right?" The question came with a giggle, Lulu continued to disbelieve that it was possible for anyone to own it. "Is it far from here? Were we neighbors and I just didn't know? I didn't smell the plumness in your magic so I don't think it could have been toooo close and OOooh, your cloak! That looks amazing!"

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "My home is infinite, literally to be precise. endless rooms for all needs, a simply incantation of the dimensions. Each room the same, but different, easy to be lost forever within, empty, cold. The usual homely atmosphere. Is it far? Hmmm, I would think not, it took about an hour maybe less to walk to it from where I found your home to be, so I guess in a sense, yes we would be neighbors, and to think it took me so long to find you as well, a shame in that, but no use pitying over it." The Dark-Arcanist laughed as he dramatically flung a side of his cloak aside, mostly to show off. He enjoyed doing such. "My thanks upon you, I enjoy your, eh, more subtle robes."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "You do?" she giggled, enjoying the effect of the cloak, "I love these flavors. I mean, purple will always be my favorite but this," Lulu gave a little twirl, one hand on her hat and the other on the staff as she spun around it, "tastes like _chocolate_! Yours is nice too. Just... not an eating sort of flavor, you know? What I _really_ like though," she stopped walking, leaning forward on her staff towards her new friend, "is your hat."

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Well my thanks, never have I thought my robes were meant to be eaten, so I do not mind saying that I don't quite care how they taste, but I appreciate the sentiment." Suddenly he stopped, and turned looking at the other, eyes following her as Lulu spun, all while the rest of his body remained still. "My hat? What about it? It's a simple conjuring hat, old one at that, it's torn and weathered in some spots, it was why I had to reinforce it with several iron parts. Plus the metal and crystal react well in conjunction with my Power. If I were to name you a compliment, it would be that staff you repeatedly keep leaning on. A memento from The Glade is it not? I can advise you it will serve you well, I can tell with it your magic is surely not to be trifled with no?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “With or without,” she chuckled, sticking out her tongue. The staff wasn’t strictly necessary to perform her magic, but it did make it easier. With her staff, truly anything could be what she wanted it to be at her whimsy. “But yes!” the skipping resumed, “I found it in the Glade and it just smelt soooo purple that I had to have it! Not that everything else there doesn’t taste the same, but sometimes some things were more, you know? Kind of like how these whole woods are. Only… less?”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar snickered to himself "Right, just like myself _, don't forget it_. " It seemed that when attempting to stick his own tongue out to mimic the other's expression, no tongue was seen. Most likely from the spell, but it seemed he did not know this. "Understandable, being so far from an accustomed source of power is almost a sort of... withdrawal. You must surely miss the land no? Its smells and its tastes as you say?" The Anti-Arcanist asked as he was quickly trailing besides his newfound companion, his eyes wandered between her and the ground for some odd reason.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Oh, more than almost anything,” she sighed, smiling slightly as she closed her eyes, picturing the beautiful land she had left behind. “The Glade, it’s… it’s happy. Everything there is just so calm, and fun, and all… well, most the fairies were friends and I learned and played _so_ much. I… do miss it.” A second sigh came, this time more sad. “But I guess-” she stopped, looking back as she realized he was lagging behind.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar looked up and realized that without notice they had accidentally drifted apart, and hurried himself to catch up to her side. "Truthfully, I know we've yet to reach your home to speak more about this, but know for now I find a connection between us in that sense. I miss when the world seemed like such a peaceful place, happiness, joy, hope... All destroyed and crushed before me. I wish nothing more than to return to that place, to my home, but that is impossible, so I've realized that there is truly no use in wishing, I take action. I myself will recreate the World how it should be. I will **force** peace." The last sentence of the Magus' speech was gritted through clenched teeth, before sighing away his frustrations. "So take heart in that fact at least Lulu, the World you are in might seem strange and unusual, but that shall pass, there is no use in dreaming to return, instead, make your world as you deem fit, as I do."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** While a brief flicker of concern passed with his intensity on forcing peace, overall… Lulu again felt her heart sadden for him. He was missing all that she missed most. Someone had taken that all away from him. His happiness away. And somehow that made her feel just the tiniest bit angry. “Well,” she started firmly, grabbing at his arm above the gauntlet. “You see, I _already_ am.”

 

A short distance forward was her home. A large tree in the center of a small clearing grew, surrounding wildflowers painting the space in color. The tree sported a front door as well as multiple windows complete with planters, each filled with more flowers. “It’s like a miniature glade!” Lulu stated, looking to him. “And now, with a friend,” pulling first a few steps more, she released his arm, “It’s perfect.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** The Dark-Magus winced as he was grabbed, audibly too, but he did not seem to inherently pull away from the touch, instead going along with where ever she dragged him, though he didn't seem too pleased. Once they arrived, Veigar understood what she had meant, it truly seemed as if it was ripped from some sort of fairy tale, well technically since it was based off the thing those tales were based off, it was truer than even those. "I must say, you created this yourself? Impressive." He noted as he rubbed the area he was dragged by. "Yes, I guess now with some company it must be your dream come true, is it not? Well in any case, there is no use dilly dallying outside, let us go inside, after you of course." The Dark Magus walked over and opened the door, bowing courteously and allowing the other inside.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu let out a tiny squeal, the excitement of having a _friend_ over resurfacing. “Yes! Thank you!” Taking off from her hat, Pix zoomed inside to land among one of the many shelves lining the wall of the main living space. Lulu quickly followed.

 

The living room was small, yet cozy. Several chairs and couches of various colors crowded the floor and a large fireplace set off the back wall. Along the same wall, many shelves filled with various artifacts, mostly benign, decorated the room. One particularly wide shelf hosted a set of doll-sized furniture, where Pix now sat, on a chair, watching Veigar’s every move.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar stepped within, it all seemed very, cozy and strange. Not to say the Magus's house was not without its own luxuries by the contrary actually, it was furnished completely, but what was hard stone walls lit dimly with metallic torches, and monotone furniture, was here lit by sunlight, a fireplace, and adorned with furniture and objects all of varying colors. He stood there silently observing the room, notching the glance given to him by the Fairy, to which he replied with a sharp tooth wide smile before finally turning back to Lulu. "I must say I enjoy what you've done here Lulu, quite unlike anything I have seen in a very long time..." He reached up to unclasp his cloak from his neck, removing which seemed to put an end to its dark magic. The Magus folded it neatly and sat beside it on a random couch. "Where did you find all this if I might ask?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Uuuuuuuuuhh…” Lulu looked away, avoiding his gaze at the question. “Anyway! Glad you like it!” Chuckling nervously, she rubbed her head and skipped past him up the step to the kitchen. “Do you want anything to eat or drink? I can make you _whatever_ you like! Though I can’t promise it’ll stay that way once it’s in your tummy.”

[ ](http://cmonyouletsdance.tumblr.com/post/140041670546)

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Eh..." Veigar looked away, avoiding her gaze at the question as well... "Fine, fine, surprise me, make as you wish I do not mind, if it looks... safe, I'll consider trying it." The Dark-Arcanist leaned over to peer into the kitchen as best he could. "Oh and please, don't try to poison me, that would be quite unfortunate."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Okay!” she responded cheerfully, opening a cupboard to pull out a bowl of acorns. The bright, orange kitchen had a line of shelves on one wall, filled mostly with far more mismatched tableware than the little yordle could possibly ever use on her own. The sink sat between with an unclear water source while a circular window set above it looking into the back side of the forest. At the center of the kitchen was a sizable, square table with two chairs, and behind it, a hutch filled with yet _more_ tableware.

 

After filling two cups of water from the sink and dividing the acorns, Lulu took her staff in hand and muttered something quietly. Instantaneously, they changed. On either plate sat a large piece of red cake. The cups were filled with strawberry lemonade. “Ready!”

 

Skipping back gracefully down the step, Lulu deposited the cake, (on a turquoise blue, flower-shaped plate) and the lemonade (pink mug) with Veigar and sat down across from him.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar stared blankly at the cup and plate, he was aware how stupid he must look holding and eating from such... decorative tableware, but none the less he took to eating it, or at least started the process of eating it. He leaned close to it and observed it, staring at it, then up at Lulu with a stern gaze. "You best wish this will neither kill nor sicken me Lulu, or this friendship shall end quicker than it started Hmf." The Dark-Magus then straightened himself and slowly removed his own spiked gauntlets placing them down beside the cloak he had already removed.

 

Veigar took a fork and brought a piece of the cake to his lips, keeping it in his mouth for a while before swallowing. "It does not taste like it could, and I do trust you, so... I admit, it tastes rather delicious, surprised you just had this laying around your home." He drank from the pink mug as well, and slowly began to eat. "You know, I do not require to actually feed? You see this spell of shadows around my body? It acts as a way to absorb the excess magic around me, I need neither sustenance nor sleep if I keep my body hidden long enough."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Her lips parted, impressed by this feat of magic. “Ooooh, that’s why you hide? I was kind of wondering but thought maybe you were just _trying_ to look scary? But I think the glowing eyes look really neat! And… and _of course_ it’s delicious. It’s chocolate!”As for where she got the cake, she supposed he didn’t need to know that. Yet.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Well no, not quite, though... yes, while this spell certainly makes me a more intimidating foe, it is not the inherent reason I use it. It allows me to see." He said casually before taking another bite out of the cake. "Well it does taste marvelous, I have not tasted its type for a long time, again, I do not eat much." Veigar stopped for a second and sighed "But yes. It is in fact connected to the reasons of which we came here to speak of."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu had to, quite literally, bite her tongue to hold back the questions this sparked. The spell allowed him to see? Why did he never eat chocolate? It was _chocolate_ . Could he see not see at all without the spell? What was the reason? Instead, she swallowed her last bite of the cake that had evaporated in a suspiciously short amount of time, and leaned her elbows down on her legs to support her head. Whatever this story was, she _had_ to know. “Are you… going to tell me now, then?” she asked, eyes lighting up in anticipation.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar hummed in thought for a bit, bringing the last piece of ca- huh. He had sworn there were more... "Yes well, I suppose now is as good a time as any. I already know your story or at least, the frame of it, now you shall now my own past." His palm reached over to glance over the vicious scar on the back of his hand as he collected his thoughts. "Know that at a certain point, I lost memory of my past, this was all I could piece together through the shattered memories and recorded history. I was sixteen at the time, a young boy of Bandle City, I was in need of gold, as was apparently my family. We seemed to all do what we had to and I had taken a job as a trader. It did not seem so bad, while I was far from home, I was with others, traveling all the lands buying and selling, meeting all manner and sorts of people. I was not alone, I had others with me, but it was... Fun." Veigar seemed to laugh as he reminisced. "Ahhh yes, and then after two years of wandering we came across a state named Noxus. We were allowed in to trade as merchants, but... For a reason even I cannot learn, we were all arrested. Possibly a stall had evidence planted on it by some lowlife, or possibly they just wanted, _us_."

 

"Bound in chains in separate cells we festered and rotted, the only time I saw another soul was when their brutes came to try and break me, pour acid on me, cut me, pull nails, gorge out and **mutilate both eyes**. For 15 years I suffered through that, but don't feel too bad, eventually I accustomed to it, I was not to let them use me and break me, I grew tired of the endless torture, it became so seemingly mundane, boring even." The Anti-Arcanist just realized what he was saying to this random Woman, he cringed. "When I escaped, I vowed to make sure as you had said, that war would never harm the innocent again. I **will do this with no mercy for those who stand against my cause**. You, understand... Yes?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** She did. Really, truly did. Upon closer inspection, Veigar would find her crying, her whole body filled with sadness at the thought of _anyone_ going through so much pain. “I-I…” And his memory, too? Even that they had in common. The events in Bandle City and all of her childhood were a mess, pieced together in fragments of dreams and distant, foggy memories. “How…” she swallowed, her mind swirling with emotions, anger not the least of them. “How could _anyone_ do that?!” she shouted, jumping to a stand. “Why do people hurt others?! It’s not fair and it makes no sense and you did _nothing_ yet they… they-“ then came the explosion of tears.

 

Pix quick flew to her side, landing on his friend’s shoulder.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar bit his tongue and felt the pit of his stomach consume its own self in an dark empty void. Goodness gracious he did not expect this outcome, nor did he expect himself to quickly fly to her sit and lay a hand on her other shoulder looking down on her, but when he realized where he was he was already comforting her. "Shh, Lulu do not cry, do not feel sorry for me, I have grown from that, I have bettered myself, and I will make sure the innocent will never have to go through such things, I will make who did it to me **_pay heavily._** " He gently pushed her back down to sit where she was, him sitting right beside her. "The world is evil, and I shall be its master, I shall keep it in check, so _please_ , do not shed tears... I noticed it as well, me and you, we both went through different, yet similar things, antitheses yet synopses, the two of us have grown stronger from this, bettered our beings enlightened and aggrandized our power and selves, but we've all our scars, literal or otherwise."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu continued to cry, albeit more softly, as both Veigar and Pix attempted to comfort her. "I-I shouldn't have left," she muttered softly, looking down into her hands as she admitted what she had felt nearly every moment since her return to this world. "It would be better if I never remembered home or Mom or Dad or anything and stayed there forever. I-it's so lonely here and confusing and it tastes strange and no one likes my games or magic or me a-and now," finally, Lulu looked up, meeting Veigar's glowing eyes, "Now I find out that people here can be that terrible?!"

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Yes, I understand the sentiment. It is funny you know, trapped in the prison, without a person to speak to, trapped for endless days and countless nights, the smoke would blot out the sun, but at night the factories stopped, and I could see them, the stars. Countless, endless, innumerous, it was those specs of what are most likely now dead suns that drove me forward, kept me from madness. I was alone, yet the stars kept me the company I needed." Veigar held to her shoulder, grimacing in a mix of anger and pain. "You are not ever truly alone, mark my words Sorceress, you've a friend in me, you are not alone before, nor are you anymore now."

 

"The people of this world are truly evil, despicable and disgusting, do not trust a soul, just as I do, that is my advice to you. Everyone is corrupted beyond this forest, evil and backstabbing. That is the lesson I have learned in my life, and we, the pure ones, do not need to trifle with ones such as those."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “But…” she seemed almost entranced, her emotions all mixing strangely together again, leaving an unrecognizable flavor in her mouth. “You trusted _me_?” He had been through so much, been hurt by so many yet, almost immediately after meeting her, had let his guard down. She’d yet to even properly do her magic in front of him! The anxiety over showing him had dissipated by now at least. Veigar had absolutely no reason to hate her for it, unlike all the other yordles of this age. “N-not that I was ever truly alone,” she quickly added, switching from the topic. “Not with Pix.”

 

Hearing his name, Pix, who had been busy staring Veigar down again as he tried to figure out the best way to separate his Lulu from the mage’s dark magic, flew down to Lulu’s hand.

 

“But I still missed Yordle company. That’s why I left The Glade.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "I did too, I thought that when I returned, I would be welcomed, missed, celebrated for my return, I returned with my newfound spells, the knowledge and will to cleanse the world, but I was shunned, attacked, deemed an insane broken monster. Can you believe it? I insane? They were mad, all of them! Afraid of change, afraid of the effort it would take to fix everyone's lives. They feared above all us what I had become, the magic I taught and learned myself to cleanse the world. Pity it is, but I do not require the company of nonbelievers and traitors, I have dealt with that enough in my life." Veigar stared down at his own hand, clenching and flexing it, his face expressionless. He sighed.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu mirrored his sigh, watching as Veigar anxiously stretched his hand. She reached over with her free hand to take his, squeezing it softly as she tried to meet his eye. “Maybe we _are_ crazy. I know even when I was a cub people thought I was strange. And… I know they shouted that at me, too when they…” banished her. “But, is that so bad?”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar gave a confused look at the other as she reached to his hand, he allowed her to do so, but why would she do such a thing he wondered, to him. He was not one people enjoyed to lay hands upon, but she had done it already before. Was someone truly that comfortable around him? Was it even possible after all these years..? The Magus held it softly, but a sense of anxiety remained piercing in the back of his mind.

 

Veigar could only imagine the suffering she endured, he was ridiculed, shouted at, and even hurt, but he was an adult, he could handle it. She was but just a child, a kid, and she had endured the same insults as he had. "No, I feel it is not, if the crazed are individuals such as us, then the sane are truly the ones beneath us, it would do us well to remember that. At the very least, at the time being, we've the companionship of each other, no?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Face lighting up in a brilliant smile, Lulu felt all the fluttery joy from before return. “Yes. Yes!” She released his hand, instead choosing to wrap her arms around him in one quick movement. Pix flew off in a bit of a huff, which went unnoticed by Lulu.

 

He understood. Somehow, she had found the one other yordle who _understood_ and _wanted_ to be her friend. “Sorry!” she released the hug, bouncing back a bit. Lulu covered her face for half a second, then removed her hands. “I don’t know if that hurt but I’m just,” she was filled with _so_ much energy and didn’t know what to do with it. “Ah!” Jumping to a stand, she gave a twirl before continuing, “So happy right now!” Her exclamation was followed by a small fit of giggles, her eyes shut tight.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar did not simply wince, or look visibly uncomfortable, this time during the hug his entire body froze, tense and nervous as he bit down on his own teeth. An awkward hand reached around and patted her back. "It... was, alright. Just, warning next time, touch is not something I am accustomed to." The Dark-Magus said with a sigh as she let go. He looked up at her with a grin as she twirled and giggled. He had brought her happiness, how curious. "I as well am pleased, but do not expect to frolic around as you do. To finally meet someone who genuinely enjoys my company, how long it has been.” He observed her jump around and giggle for a few seconds more before asking, "Are you quite alright, so you need some time outside to let out that energy?"

 

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “I don’t know. Maybe? Yes!” she exclaimed, each word accompanied by its own facial expression. It didn’t matter to her that he wasn’t exactly participating in her happy dance. She could sense his sincerity all the same. “C’mon!” Skipping back to him, Lulu reached out her hand to pull him up.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar let out a low laugh and smiled up at her and her multitude of expressions as he grabbed her hand and lifted himself up to her level. "Fine then, let us go, you seem to be too pent up for your own good. Lead the way and I shall follow Lulu."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “I don’t know where I want to go, though!” she stated, grabbing her bag on the way out the door. “Maybe go visit Mom and Dad now? I have so much I can tell them! Oooor where’s your house? Though… though right, both those are quite a walk. Okay, then maybe show you my favorite hill? Or just run around the woods? Or maybe… right! Squirrel tag?!” she asked, turning towards him in search of guidance. Right at this moment, nearly everything sounded exciting and there were too many choices.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "I told you to not worry about the walk to Bandle City, the Solution I hold is simple, tell me, how do you visit the cemetery if you are unable to be seen in Bandle City, for I've my own way, but I warn you, I may ruin your... excitement with my disguise." Veigar removed his hat finally and placed it with the rest of his armor he had been wearing, and reached up to seemingly peel the shadows that hid his face. Slowly his dark black fur was visible along with the scars that blemished his whole face all the way down to his neck, and seemingly within the shirt as well, his torn ears twitched as his gray eye looked towards her general direction. "I hold the ability to open dark portals to certain wormholes I've hidden around the City for easy access. I can open one for us nearby your parent’s graves, I've one set up by the cemetery."

 

"Unless of course you'd rather leave that for another day and simply, wander..?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “I… “ Lulu fixed her eyes on the yordle, taking in the many scars of his time in prison. She had expected it to be bad but… _this_? Unbidden, her tears returned, though silent this time. It wasn’t fair. It seemed that every other minute her emotions were switching, messing with both her heart and head. He had told her not to cry and she’d try not to but seeing him now... “I-I don’t know,” she admitted. No longer was there that happy energy, it had been replaced by another strong urge to hug him that she was fighting back and a fierce need to _protec_ t her new friend from anything that ever might try to harm him.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** The Dark-Magus knew exactly what happened, he knew before he even took the veil off it would crush her mood, but he also knew what was best, he could not distract one from visiting and mourning their past, not one as emotional and vulnerable as the Sorceress he had just met. "I already know, let us visit them, you should see them, you've seemingly had a, rough day..? Apologies but, it was all for the best as you should understand.” Veigar reached his hand out for her to grab it. "Take my hand, guide me outside. I shall open us a way to arrive at the City in secrecy and darkness."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** With a sniffle, she nodded, reaching her hand into his. “Okay.” Gently, Lulu tugged his arm, guiding him down the step to the ground. Pix, watching all from his shelf, sighed and followed them both, landing himself on her hat. “I’ll just uh… I suppose I should change now, right?” a small, nervous chuckle escaped as Lulu let go of his hand. “I usually go as a squirrel… they’re used to seeing me that way now.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Really now?" He said as they walked past to the outside. The mage sighed. "You are quite lucky I know my way around already, or else we would be stumbling all over the damned City. Well go transform and climb unto my shoulder, I'll escort us both through the city and to the cemetery, once we arrive you'll have to tell me where they are buried." Once he felt they had left the house he let go of the other's hand and rose both of his. He did not speak words, but the joints of his wrist and fingers all crunched, twisted, and turned all into strange weird shapes and made even worse sounds. It seemed quite pointless, he was doing for about twenty seconds before suddenly a rip in space appeared before them, a single black circle floated in the air above them. Air seemed to be flowing out from it, it was cold. Veigar patted his shoulder to signal the other. "Let us go."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu’s own fingers twitched as she watched his move. That… couldn’t possibly not hurt, could it? But eventually, it came to an end and Lulu felt herself relax somewhat. “Adorbis,” was calmly stated and a moment later a two-tailed, purple squirrel found her way to the mage’s shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak, but only squeaking could be heard. …Right. It was so easy to forget to modify that part of the spell. A few seconds later the change was made and Lulu cleared her throat. “Sorry,” the squirrel giggled lightly. “I’m ready.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** The Magus patiently awaited for the companion to crawl upon his shoulder and give their sign of ready, to which he nodded his head in response. "You will feel a chill, but the moment we step through instantly we shall be within a home deep within the square of Bandle. Keep a low profile, we are but a scared hermit with a pet, not the Supreme Ender of Worlds and Master of Evil... and his talking Rat. Remain calm, even if this might be your first viewing of the Square in quite the while. Oh, and for the Butterfly, you can trail behind us, but stay away from sight as well, who knows what others make perceive you as." Veigar closed his eye and walked through the Portal, just a single step, not even a full second, and they had arrived within an old home, barely furnished and obviously unkempt or lived in for years. There was however a coat rack, with an old hooded cloak perched atop it, this one however was not the soft purple velvet embodied and enchanted with the most potent of Arcane Energies. It was brown, like a sack. It was a potato sack. After tying it around his neck, of course giving Lulu the time to hop off and back on again then venture out.

 

Somehow this rundown little home was right in the center Square of town, talk about prime real estate. "A right here." He whispered to himself under his own breath, taking a sharp turn immediately after taking a few steps from outside the home, then he kept walking. "It is this way, I know the path, are you doing alright..?" The City was bustling today, children frolicking and playing while their mothers talked elsewhere, Stalls of merchants trading all sorts of fruits, vegetables, and even armor made from the land. And atop the skyline if one looked just so hard enough, the tip of The Mothership could be seen, right off the center of the square.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** The portal felt strange. The tastes of both turquoise and a deep purple mingled, confusing her senses as she shivered through the step. Then, as if nothing had happened, they were there, moving through the city. She felt tense, watching them all. Happy yordles going about their day, families playing together. She had ventured into deeper parts of the city at times, mostly to _acquire_ more house wares but it never was truly pleasant. “I’m… okay,” she breathed, trying to sound chipper but coming off as stressed as she felt. If Lulu was oriented correctly… and she thought she was considering the distant view of the Mothership, they’d be passing near her park in order to visit her parents.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** The Dark-Magus kept his mild pace, taking hunched steps in the shades avoiding the others, which was not that hard. Yordle-kind tended to shun and ostracize those who held anti-social tendencies, and those who would have crossed his path quickly rectified this and _coincidentally_ made sharp turns away from him. He was blind, but he was no idiot, he knew what the others around him do, what they thought about the strange hideous pitiful creature. Little they knew it was the owner of the Sabatons they would kneel before.

Suddenly he stopped. "Lulu." He whispered to the one upon his shoulders. "Be my eyes for just a moment, which way do we go." Veigar had stopped at a crossroads, directly across from them a park, two roads to either side.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu did not miss the purposeful sidesteps of anyone who neared them. Not a single yordle dared to walk anywhere remotely near her friend. How could they be so heartless? How could they- Her train of thought was interrupted as Veigar stopped. They were there. Not the cemetery. But the park. Her park, with the one, large, tree. Lulu swallowed, barely hearing Veigar’s question. “Uuuuh…” Home gone. The children. Angry parents. Pix. With sudden movement, Lulu bounced across to the opposite shoulder, hiding the park from her view. Struggling to breathe evenly, Lulu took her time in answering. “R-right…”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar narrowed his sole eye. The companion of his seemed to react at Rangely to something, fidgeting around nervously, their voice only sealed his thoughts into place. The Dark-Magus took his turn to the right and continued to walk. "What happened Lulu, you seemed to have grown distressed in just an instant, I believed you to come here more often... did you see something of worth?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** The answer didn’t come immediately. It took Lulu settling down properly on his shoulder, crossing it several times first to find the most comfy spot. Eventually, though, “my nightmares,” was stated in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. She hoped that would be enough, that Veigar would be able to connect the dots to see at very least that the park had been central to her banishment.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "I see that now, you need not say anymore. I understand it." Veigar said in a slightly deeper voice than his usual. They kept walking now in silence as The Mage carried the other on his own back. Strangely enough it felt, quite nice. No words were said for they were unnecessary, it was as if, he was growing comfortable with this Purple skinned Sorceress, maybe what he has said was right, maybe they really could, and were friends in only the slightest of time. They shared not only something, but lives, they shared turmoil and yet they never knew of the others existence til only a few moments before.

 

They arrived, the cemetery. Near the edges of the City it was a place the Arcanist visited quite often, for no real reason in fact, he simply enjoyed the solidarity while being close enough to _his_ City. "Tell me the way to them, I'll take us there, then if no knew is around you may transform back."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** From what she could see, it seemed that the cemetery was empty but it was hard to be certain. Quietly, she whispered directions towards the big tree she used to navigate the rows, then to the set of graves nearby. For a long moment, Lulu stayed where she was, perched on the mage’s shoulder. “…We’re alone.” From there she leapt to the top of Mom’s headstone, then to the ground. “Hi, Mom, Dad. Sorry I’m late today.”

 

Releasing the spell, Lulu returned to her yordle form and took a few steps back before sitting down. “I know this is someone new, but I promise he’s okay. His name is Veigar and he’s my new friend!” While she sounded happy at this, there was a hitch in her breath, an inkling of more, sadder, emotion hiding beneath. “He gave me a ride here, too,” she added with a light giggle.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** The Arcanist followed her instructions until they had arrived at the grave. He gave her the opportunity to hop off of him before he took a few steps away from Lulu away and parents. While she spoke he rose his hands slowly to the air, they shook as if he was clawing some invisible surface, but when suddenly they were thrown down The Dark-Magus was once again in concealed in shadows under his patchwork hood. He blinked a few times and took an observation his surroundings before finally standing behind the sorceress. He did not speak to the Grave, but he kept his eyes upon it, and his companion. Curious as to why she sounded as she did, but he would not interrupt this.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu spent several minutes talking about her week, mentioning far more colors and flavors that would make any sense. Mostly mentions of various games unheard of and crafting projects were made. Eventually, as Lulu finished off her week, she seemed to remember that she had not come alone. Looking back over her shoulder to find Veigar, she gave him a teary smile. "It was a good week," she stated, eyes still on her new friend.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar had crosses his arms and stood silently behind her. He listened to her words, speaking of colors, tastes, smells, all of things that did not make any logical sense nor connected. He tried hard to not worry or think too hard about it, but he enjoyed silently piecing together her connections, understanding slowly how her mind worked. Dissecting her- She looked back up to him as he so obviously looked deep in thought. Veigar smirked back at his newly found friend. He appreciated her presence as much as she seemed to appreciate his, and there was no harm in her. For now that was. He laid a hand upon her shoulder before sitting cross legged beside her. He however still remained silent, but now closer.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** With a tilted head, Lulu watched as Veigar sat beside her. "Did you want to meet them?" she wondered, curious as to why he was now sitting.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Sure. I see no reason as to not." The Arcanist said as he looked towards the old headstones. "Tell me about them, if you'd like of course."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Oh, well... " Lulu collected the limited memories of her parents in her head, struggling through the fuzziness of the past. "... they..." she closed her eyes, searching to remember, "I know they loved me. They worried too... the doctor came lots of times because they couldn't taste colors. But... Mom would tuck me in and read me stories and Dad worked hard doing..." she paused, unable to remember. "Well, I loved it when he came home. ... He had green eyes." Lulu sighed, looking from the gravestone back to Veigar. "It's _very_ fuzzy."

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar nodded, understanding exactly the torn memories and faded lives, forgotten dreams, and fuzzy emotions. The Dark-Magus' life was lost from him, he knew nothing of his emotions, his feelings. He only knew the cold hard facts of his previous life, and he made no more attempts to find out the rest. He grumbled lowly to himself. "No, I understand. I hold very little if any recollection of my own parents, it is... Unique that you've still yours. I would, cherish that. Take solace in it if it helps you. I am sure they were, good people who had cared about you." Of course they were gone, and to Veigar, all who were gone, dead, were useless, past dust to be forgotten and left about without a care, but he was not such a brazen and blatant idiot to tell this to a Friend, for each person had their methods he assumed. Even if his were best.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “I just… Even though I don’t remember much, I can’t help but wonder…” Lulu frowned slightly as she struggled to find the right words for the emotion. “I had just… _left_. No one knew. Did they… wait for me their whole lives?” Scooting forward, Lulu rested her hand on her mother’s gravestone. An entire life of wondering, not knowing if they would ever see their daughter again. At least in her case, she had this cemetery to visit to feel a sense of closure. “That’s why I visit every week. So they can see me and not worry.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "I see. Well, I am sure they mo-... Eh..." The false image of Veigar's mouth stayed open to speak, but no sound or words came out. He seemingly froze. Were he to tell her that they had moved on and forgotten about her, as they most likely did in his mind, she would be crushed, distraught. Possible entrust him, and only him. What an easy way to corrupt and to abuse such an emotional mind, and he was all to say this before something, some force within himself stopped him. 'This is someone who entrusts in you, someone who does not worship you, who has never heard of you, yet they've exposed themselves and their weakest moments without a second guess to you. They are no fool neither. You should not do this, do not corrupt such a soul, preserve it. The last shred of what you once were, might lie within them.' His eyes grew worried and frozen.

 

But after a while he simply laid a hand behind her back and simply held it in his strangely awkward and rigid form of comfort. "They did not forget about their past, nor about you. I am sure they never stopped believing you would see them again, and truthfully they were not wrong. I am sure their spirits see you now. They rest easy with that fact." The words that came from his mouth felt sickly. As if this was a lie he was telling, and even the way he said it sounded as if he was surprised at what he was saying to her. He left the hand upon her back. "They do have a form of closure with you at their side you know."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Unaware of his struggle, Lulu had closed her eyes, longingly grasping at all she could remember. Veigar had spoke yet… not finished. But she moved on quickly from wondering, entirely absorbed in her own emotions until a light pressure could be felt on her back. After a moment, she looked back over her shoulder, listening. “I hope so.”

 

Trying for a smile, the right half of her mouth tweaked up before falling again. This wouldn’t do. Being sad wasn’t what she was here for. “I think…” she started, turning back to the graves, holding her staff tight as she moved to a kneeling position. “It’s time we go, though.” Picking several blades of grass, Lulu quietly muttered a, “transmogulate,” to transform them into flowers to leave behind before coming to a stand.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar let go and pushed himself up off of the floor. He would nod at her. "Do not worry we've no need to leave far, I can open us a way back to the entrance of my home, from where we may walk back to your home without the need of disguise." He turns, but glances behind his own back to peer at her as she changed and places the flowers upon the graves. The side of his mouth twitches as he subtly raises a hand to feel at the scar that mutilated the side of his mouth, perpetually showing teeth under his shadows. Before she had the time to turn to see him, he was already in the process of summoning the way home, and with a seemingly vicious rip in the air, the space in front of them burst open. "Come on Lulu, it is indeed time we end this and leave, after you of course."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu nodded, took a deep breath, and smiled. This had been an amazing day. She was determined to be happy. Besides… now she’d have the chance to know where Veigar lived! That thought made the smile real as she walked towards the portal. “Awww,” she gave a fake-pout, feeling much more cheerful. “But you never got to _see_ me as a squirrel!”With a small giggle, Lulu turned back to face him properly, grinning… before stepping backwards through the portal.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "I did not need to see you as a squirrel I had gotten a perfectly good idea by touch and smell alone." The Magus snickered to himself before taking a step through the wormhole, mainly to escape any quips in return from Lulu. Once they arrived they were in front of a clearing of trees and a seemingly normal cave in the older part of the Forest. "Through there is my home, trapped and hidden to all who dare enter. Your home is far to the west, I would say an hour of a walk."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Hmmmmmmm,” Lulu stood, head swiveling between the cave and the direction her home lay. “It’s… not really _that_ hidden, is it? I mean… “Head turned to the side, she looked over to Veigar, grinning. “I can smell it from here.” The prospect of seeing his home, a place filled with fun traps and dangers, certainly did sound exciting.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Well no, but think of it as a hidden in plain sight sort of Tactic. They would never think so much as to check but a regular cave within the moutains around their own city, when in reality it scowers across countless endless hallways of magic, stone, wood, and metal, to create the greatest fortress of all Valoran. Oh and if they were so keen as they discover it , not only is the entrance way a trap ridden maze to which none can escape but through Death, there lies a powerful magical repellent, none may even enter the mouth of the cave but me, or those I have pre-determined." Veigar turned his head back at Lulu and laughed, showing off his sharp smile. "It however, does not smell to me."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Mirroring his smile, Lulu laughed along with him. "I mean," she stated between giggles, "that it smells _purple_. But! Um, um, your house sounds really fun! I like mazes and games!"

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar raised a brow before looking towards the mouth of his own home, then returning to his companion. "Which you go inside, I find it only fair that you had allowed me into your home that I would so graciously invite you to my very own." He raised his claw to the air. "I may open us a way directly to the inside so you wish?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu clenched her fists, jumping in a little dance of excitement. "Yes! I've never been inside another magic house, before! Oooh, I wonder what kind of secret traps you're hiding. Do you think I could find them all? Is it _really_ that big? Are there secrets exits everywhere and and sorry I'm just so excited!"

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Without second thought Veigar pointed a finger at his new found companion. "You lay a single finger on anything I deem you unable to so what as ponder at and you shall find yourself without a moment's notice in your own bed at your own home. Do we have this cleared? I shall not be held responsible if you endanger your own life or fortune." With what seemed to be a quicker summoning than the other wormholes Veigar created a 'shortcut' to within his own home. "Come now, let us go Friend, but I stress you again, _do not touch everything_."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Don’t touch everything. Got it,” she nodded, biting down on her lip as she nodded her head rapidly. This was going to be difficult. Very difficult. Even Pix, as he landed on her staff, looked doubtful that she’d be able to pull it off.

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar narrowed his eyes at her. "I am not joking. Now, after you." The Magus would wait for her to step through the darkness to follow behind her. They had arrived to a dimly lit room that seem to extend as far as they eye could see. The walls were lined with shelves of books, with the occasional hallway splitting in. "Welcome to the most enjoyable part of my home, the largest collection of all knowledge and magical reading material known to all living, or other, kind!" He seemed to speak of it with such pride with just the slightest hint of excitement than his usual monotone high pitched voice. "Just the first sight of my home, I enjoy reading, I find a pleasure in learning, growing in strength."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Oooooooooooo,” Lulu did not care much for books, not at least unless they were filled with exciting adventures or colorful illustrations. But this _room_ . “It’s sooo big!” she cheered, spinning. “How far does the room go? Is it as big as it looks? HELLO!” she shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** The voice rang back, a couple of times in fact. Veigar would smirk to himself. "As I said, my home is endless, as this room itself is endless. I am sure there is an end, but knowledge is ever growing you know. Go on, run up and down these halls all you would like you will either get tired and return, or find yourself back where you started. One of the most complex and intricate incantations I have ever created in my life, but if you simply wish to marvel at the forces at work within my abode I would be willing to give you a tour."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** The invitation was too tempting. Immediately, Lulu took off, throwing a leg over her staff with a “Zippy!” as she glided down the hall, a trail of flowers in her wake. After several twists and turns past the boring shelves of books, she found herself coming up on Veigar again, right where they had originated. “It worked!” she exclaimed, still hovering on her staff.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "I do not lie, unless I mean to of course." Veigar would then signal his arms towards a nearby hall. "Shall we explore more? I've one area I believe you shall enjoy. I use it to examine the celestial bodies that surround our measly little planet with the upmost precision."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Oh. Oh! Stars?” This, like everything else, seemed to excite the yordle. She nodded, ready to follow him wherever he took her. “I love to look at stars! Did you know they look different in the Glade?” Lulu asked from her staff, coaching it to slowly move in the direction he had indicated. “Pix and I found all sorts of different pictures than the ones here. I mean, I don’t remember the stories from _here_ very well anymore but I know they aren’t the same.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar motioned for her to follow and began to walk through the long mindless halls, doors would appear from time to time, all labeled different things, one even said hot tub for some strange reason. "Really now? No matter how much magic might be in place in that location unless you were teleported to some different plane of reality, or planet I cannot imagine the stars ever changing positions, there are one of the few certainties in the Universe. Suddenly the Mage would stop and open a door and lead them within. Inside was a sort of planetarium looking ceiling, with nothing but emptiness on the floor ground. The door behind them shut closed by itself as he flicked his own fingers the entire room was alit in the blueish hue of space. Bright white lights shined and sparkled above them, beside them, all around them. Waves of his hands seemed to control the thing as they he changed to swirling black masses of destruction and death, beautiful shining stars, and roaming space dust floating endlessly through the air.

 

"Ask me any stories, of any stars, and I shall know them. These bodies hold within them secrets to all but me. They are why I am never truly alone."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** It… was beautiful. Though that word wasn’t nearly grand enough. Mouth agape, Lulu stood still, silenced for the moment as she took it all in. _This_ was magic. This was that lovely purpley feeling she loved so much, all summed up in one beautiful show of lights. “… Wow,” she breathed as she began to move, turning every which way to view it all. “I… wow.” Finding herself speechless was not something she was accustomed to but Lulu didn’t mind.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Finally, Veigar had found something that not only seemed to stop her from running place to place, but actually silenced her. He made a note to himself, while also was quite impressed by himself as well... But seeing her amazed, entertained, enjoying herself from all this, seemed to give him some sort of, accomplishment..? As if he had just done something satisfactory. Strange, but Veigar went along with it just well. Showing her all different constellations, they history, rumors and stories that surround them, planets, wells of power, and etcetera. He knew in reality it was most likely she was being entertained by the magical arcane visuals showing her of the universe, a point in creation never before fathomable by her, yet he still rambled on as if to just keep himself busy.

 

Once they were finished he clenched down on his own fist. The visuals seemed to literally fizzle out into nothingness, leaving the dark to consume the room once more as tiny speckles of glowing dust seemed to float down to the floor. "Hmmm you seemed to have been so enchanted by the display that I find myself perplexed as to what to show you next..."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** When the lights finally dissipated, Lulu was left wanting more despite their extended time there. Much of what Veigar had gone on about had flown between her ears, but the stories _were_ interesting as was the concept of the stars being a source of magic. “I’m sure anything here would be amazing,” she stated from where she had sat herself on the ground, grinning up to him in the dark.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** The Dark-Magus walked forward and extended a hand for her to grab to help prop herself up from the ground. "Well come then, we've much to see." He lead them out of the room and into the endless hallway. They traveled down together until they reached another room with a sign hung nearby its entrance. 'Dining hall.' "Ah. Well then, it has been quite the while since we ate lunch at your home, please, allow me to service you for a meal as you had me." Inside was a large wooden table, crystalline chandelier with candles that lit a blackish flame which shimmered off the glass to reflect an aura of power. "Now, I know this may sound surprising to you, but, while I may be most well versed in the field of Anti-Arcane Dark Magic, I know all other fields as well, and I may simply conjure you a meal of whatever you wish of, so please take a seat, be my guest. You are in my home."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** While Lulu quietly awed over chandelier, she thought over what she’d like to eat. More cake? No… she’d had enough earlier. Cupcakes? Wait, those were the same. Only cuter. Pie? Cookies? … “OH!” she shouted, interrupting her own thoughts. “Waffles! Strawberry waffles? With whipped cream? Maybe some juice too… I’m not sure what kind though, what do you think?”

 

Pix, laying at the top of Lulu’s hat, muttered something and Lulu added, “Oh, and some kind of melon, maybe? Pix likes the juice.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar nodded and began to make symbols with his own hands, these were not like the ones he made for his own school of magic however. These symbols all seemed easy to replicate and not at all painful looking. Bright purple runed cirles seemed to float around his scarred hand before... Poof. The food at Lulu had recommended appeared before them in beautiful conditions. The waffles were fresher than can be imagine with a large mountain of whipped cream with strawberries scattered atop them as well. Along with a glass of Dark Purple cranberry juice, and a melon larger than Pix. "I hope you enjoy, but do not make a habit of it, I am not your servant to me making you food on order. This is a one time event."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Oooh, I'll just have to invite you over more so you can pay me back again," she teased through a toothy smile. "These look _delicious."_ Quickly she dug in, confirming this to be true. "I'll have to remember these next time I want to make waffles. Oh. Though, how do you make them?" she wondered, fork midair and whipped cream on her chin. "I need something to transmogulate, and then it changes back. Will this _stay_ a waffle? Where did it come from?"

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "From everything. Arcane is a field of Magic revolving around the manipulation of reality and space, turning what is, to what once was, and making something new. While in raw form it arcs and zaps like lightning, concentration and willpower allows you to create all you may perceive." Veigar pulled a chair and sat then beside her. "It is the exact antithesis of my own powers. While Arcane creates from something, I destroy from nothingness. Your magic on the other hand, seems more... Temporary, but immensely more powerful. In specific occasions of course."

"But yes, that will be staying a waffle..." His eyes narrow. _"Your food was not temporary was it..?"_

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Of course it was," she giggled. "It was _transmogulated_ , not... ummm arcane...in..ated? But that sounds really neat! What kind of games did you play to learn how to do it? Mostly I liked to play chasing and hiding games with Pix and the other fairies."

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar furrowed his brow and felt his own stomach grow slightly queasy, mostly from disgust, but all feelings were quick to be dismissed and forgotten about, unless it was to actually make him sick he could not care less. " _Games?"_ He found himself laugh only for a short bit before excusing himself and continuing. "Oh no, do not be so naïve, I learned almost all schools of magic through tireless studying, research, breaking my body through all mortal bonds, and an endless amount of determination and willpower. I learned magic not by playing games, but devoting myself to my fate, my destiny. I do not play games."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Well that," she stated matter-of-factly through a mouthful of waffle, "does not sound _nearly_ as fun as how I learned."

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Really then? Pray tell unto me as how you learned if not for a single moment you stopped to study or truly learn anything?" Veigar spoke without aggression, or in some insultive manner, but in genuine surprise. "I cannot imagine anyone becoming powerful without any form of effort."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "The same way that children learn things," Lulu looked far off, remembering distant times of observing younger children at her park when those her age didn't want to play with her. "By having so much fun you don't notice. It becomes about winning and losing and finding the quickest way to do things so I can win and it's _fun_. ... I'm very good at games. I think that's why Pix chose me."

 

Pix looked up from his melon here, frowning slightly, then looked away.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar intertwined his fingers atop the table and looked at her curiously. "I guess that, _possibly_ that could lead to learning, but do you never wonder what **more** you could be? How much stronger, powerful, _feared_ you could be if only you researched, found ways to function at your upmost power? You know, I see within you greatness myself, but mostly the ability to become greater than all those who shunned you." His eyes shifted to Pix. "He saw something in you, it is why he met you, it is the same reason I do."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "But I don't want to be feared," Lulu placed down her fork, leaning over the table, both hands grasping the edge. "I want to be _liked._ I want to _play_ and have friends and just... be happy _!_ " There was an almost desperate edge to her voice, and Lulu looked down after exclaiming it, staring directly at the one remaining strawberry.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Think of this, would you really want to be friends with ones who ridiculed you, shunned you, and banished you? Are those the type of people you wish to relate yourself and be friends with, pretend to be their doormat so that they may like you? I cannot tell you what will make you happy, however one thing must be certain, they are not, will not, and cannot be your friends, and for this you must be grateful, for all they would do is what they do now, and that is hurt you. I would not associate myself with ones like those. _Don't you want revenge on what they did?"_

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Revenge?" she asked meekly, letting go of the table as she sunk back into her chair. "I want... to be accepted. And liked for _me_. That's why I was sooo excited to meet you. But... revenge? No. I want _nothing_ to do with _them_. " Lulu swallowed, closing her eyes briefly. "Exceeeeept," one eye cracked open along with a slight smile, "maybe to snatch all their plates and cups for my collection."

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Well, take solace in whatever punishment you wish to deal to the people, be it stealing or otherwise, but I assure you, you're accepted here, with me, much more than down there- Wait a minute, so that is where you acquired all that furniture and silverware. I should have known you sly dog." He cracked a smile and laughed. "You truly do have some potential within you and you've yet to notice it. How pleasing."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "I know very well what I'm doing," Lulu laughed slightly, returning to her spot learning on the table. "I told you already, I like to play _games_. And see how much I can _borrow_ from Bandle without being noticed is a fun one!"

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Well I am sure anything can be considered a game were you to try hard enough to justify it as one." Veigar looked down to the table and saw that she had already finished her own plate. "Well then, seems we are done here. What we do next I shall allow you to decide hmmm..." With the corner of his eyes he peered at Lulu, biting the lower part of his lips as he knew the words he was to say we would most likely regret his whole life. "Is there a... Game you wish to play? I find myself rather stippled to find out what we might do for now."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Weeelllll," Lulu started, dragging out the word as she pushed her empty plate away. "I haven't played this in a while, but," slowly she reached over to her staff, grasping her hand around it as she pushed her chair backwards. "There's always... SQUIRREL TAG!"

 

Jumping to a sudden stand, Lulu cried out a loud, "Fuzzy!" Left behind where Veigar once stood stood was a small, purple squirrel. Lulu giggled madly.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar's head slowly tilted in curiosity as she dragged out her words, eyes narrowing, and underneath his shadows his stubbed ears tilted back as best they could to- **_Oh. No._** "Lulu how dare you disgrace, deface, disrespect _my body!_ It is great, it is mine, turn me back this instant! " He squeaked, literally. It took until he finished his sentence to realize that from the Look of the Woman's face, none of his words were getting through to her. The Purple Rodent hopped around furiously staring dagger back at his companion.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** To this, Lulu only laughed more. While she didn't know his exact words, the sentiment was clear. "Now, now, _you're_ the one who asked for a game! And this one is easy. To win, _(and turn you back into a yordle,)_ " she added between her teeth, looking away somewhat suspiciously, "you just have to taaag me! FUZZY!" In a flash, Lulu herself was a squirrel. And... running down the table half way across the room."

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** What a fun game, oh my how much calculation and thought went into this sport. What fun.

 

The Magus wanted to bash his head on the nearest stone surface, and would rather do such than to partake in such a childish and idiotic game. Though, it was his fault as she said, but a simple warning might have given him the courteous ability to disagree with... This So The Purple Squirrel stood in place, tapping his foot with arms crossed as he looked at the other fun around for a bit. He bit his lip. She was not serious about him catching her to be the only way to return as he once was did she..? No, no, no of course not, no...

 

Veigar shot off to chase after her. On all fours hind legs passed the front as he shot off as fast as he could. Darting around the huge room they would run to each other, and each time he thought he had her, somehow she was able to just barely escape him and gain a greater headway. "Come back here and allow yourself to be caught! I-I grow- pretty out of breath here." He squeaked in the rodent's language.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Despite her current form, Lulu could not, in fact, speak squirrel. Still, his squeaks did sound rather complainy and poor Veigar _did_ sound rather tired. She supposed it might not have been fair to play this game when she clearly had the advantage of experience. Then again, he had wondered how to learn things through playing… …

 

Lulu kept up the chase for another minute, letting him nearly catch her twice. Then finally, she allowed him to catch her midair and push her down the short drop to the table, landing on top of her. Her obvious laughter could be heard despite her own squeaking, and continued breathlessly as she wordlessly reverted them both to their yordle forms.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** So close, just barely there, Veigar opened his maw to reveal sharpened teeth, even still in his squirrel form. He tried his best to chomp down on her tail to try and catch her. He had to admit, it was rather quite fun, but not in the childish tag sort of way he expected. A more exhilarating hunting sport as he felt within him a primal urge to catch the other. So close he thought he had her within his grasps, yet she eluding him, which only infuriated him, which seemed to only make it more fun. (And with what he began to assume was the fact that she could not understand him, or the words he said, made what he could say in response such a wider array.)

 

Lulu was right there, he had her. She jumped to the air and with all the force the little polymorphed Mage could create he jumped right behind her and tumbling together as he finally had gotten a hold of her. He lay there atop her laughing alongside her maniacally, but with short of breath. "I have won! Yaheahaheahha, my goodness, what a rush!"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Her laughter continued, spurred on by his own. Veigar seemed so _happy_ and the joy was infectious. Never before had she played this sort of game with another Yordle and hearing him now, laughing as hard as her, made it _amazing_.

 

… it was just a shame that Lulu couldn’t tell him that she had thrown the game for his sake. But in her own way, it still felt like a win.

 

“Of course it is!” Her laughter was beginning to slow down, but the occasional giggle did escape. “I knew you’d have fun.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar too had slowly begun to die his laughter as he then began to stare intently down into her eyes. The Magus made note to himself that, this feeling within his body, the joy he could feel from within his heart... It was the first he had ever felt of it, this was the first he could ever remember to have, ever, played with someone. Laughing together with someone, it was so strange, so foreign to him, but he _loved_ it. Which surprised and confused even his own self. Heck, if she had faked her lose it still was such an experience he would not mind, entirely.

 

"It is as if you knew me better than I knew myself, I did not perceive I would have enjoyed this as I did." The Anti-Arcanist looked down at himself and then back within her eyes. "Should we get up now?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Another giggle escaped before she nodded, biting down on her lip. It was difficult to keep herself from laughing, what with this bubbly feeling the game and… well, the entirety of the day had created. “Yooou need to move first though, Mr. Squirrely. Unless you _want_ me to use magic to make you move.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Mpf, as well of a point you make I would like to see you try. Even as a small mammalian rodent I could still hold your frame down." Veigar stuck his own tongue out and let out another laugh before letting go of her and picking himself off of the ground, but not before going to a single knee and helping her raise herself off as well. The Magus smiled at her with his sharpened teeth, it seemed even too was feeling quite giddy from this day. How uncharacteristic of him, but it was as if her presence, her joy, her... friendship, connected something long gone within his very being. "Today has been quite the strange series has it not? I myself have even lost the time, where did it all go? It must very well be nightfall by now."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Hmmmmm yes, it probably does taste at least like blueberries by now….” She muttered, looking to the corner of her eye as she attempted to calculate the time. “How long were we playing with the stars before?” she wondered. Time had almost stood still since arriving at his home, it being shielded from the sun and full of magical wonders.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar shrugged. "I do not know, I lost myself in there with you as well, but I can easily assure you that it must at the very least be sunless outside." Veigar looked towards the ceiling and brought a hand to rub his own chin in thought. "Well, in any case, the time for you to return to your own home has come upon us no? I do not wish to keep you awake all night in my home, and as much as I believe you may hold yourself easily outside at this hour, I insist I come escort you."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Okay! That should be fun, taking another walk!” Lulu turned, hopping down from the table to land with a little wobble and outstretched arms. “I wonder if the stars will be out tonight? I think the moon was getting big again too, wasn’t it?” Skipping across the floor, Lulu spun as she neared the exit. “Oh! You should make a portal thingy when you get to my house! Then you can visit all the time. Unless it hurts to make those… it did look kind of painful when you were opening them earlier. Is that what makes your magic smell dark? It’s kind of a strange taste but I guess it’s not so bad though I’d never want to learn it, especially if I had to read aaall those books like you did because I have a hard time sitting still for that long.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar hopped off of the table as well, dusting off his trousers and shoulders before quickly opening a hole to the outside of the home. He nodded along to her words, listening intently along to every word she uttered. "Well then worry not Friend, if I guess right, every star out in the sky should be visible, along with the full half of the moon, a wonderfully bright night illuminated by its reflection. So it shall not be too dark outside. As for opening a wormhole to your home... I will do this, if only to easily travel between our two abodes, lest you feel the need to walk the hour in the forest whenever you wish to view the other. Oh and yes, it hurts, or, it used to. It feels like a simple numb pain that acts as a way to notify me that I am doing it correctly, but never say never my Lulu, you might one day wish to learn firsthand from me on how to become the most powerful magical being in all of the Universe." He said with a wink before stepping through the gate. They arrived at the mouth of the cave.

Veigar was right in his hypothesis, the forest was lit by twilight colored moonlight as the full moon shined down upon them accompanied with every star imaginable. "Beautiful is it not?" The Anti-Arcanist mused to himself before ripping violently both hands in the air in front of himself. A wave of Purple sparkling flame enveloped his body, as he quickly emerged he donned his usual cloak and hat. "But there lies no use in waiting around is there not? Then off we go."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Off we go!” she parroted, nearly running as she took off. It _was_ beautiful, just as he had said. Typically she wasn’t out exploring this late, making the adventure home even more exciting. Quickly though, her mind wandered to their brief conversation. _Never say never_. With all the new and amazing things she had seen her curiosity had only grown. “Will I be able to open it?” she wondered out loud. “I think I’d like to learn that, at least. Or find my own way to teleport. I mean, I can travel pretty fast when I want to with my zippy but you’re still far and I don’t want to get lost if I’m in a hurry.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar tied his own hands behind his back and held his shoulders high as he walked through the trees on what seemed to be a dirt paven road. He raised one brow and peered his side to her when she asked such a question. Could she open the waygate..? "There are other forms of teleportation, but the creation of a travel gate is always one that only the most veteran and expert of that field may create... but, if you truly wish for a rapid form of travel between our two homes, i am sure i may find a way to simplify the process of creating the weakpoint in reality so you may open it with ease. Possibly make it so a simple encantation may open it." The Dark-Magus now turned his head to face her. "You speak words when you cast your spells, it reminds me of when I began to first learn, possibly I may create it so that a simple word of yours can spark the process of manipulating space to a wormhole. This would be convienient. In any case if you ever truly wished to learn how open and create your own, you would have to learn first hand from me, I would not mind schooling you and giving you classes if you wished.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Well yooour way looks painfull," she giggled slightly, giving a little skip. "I'm not sure I want to make mine like that. I think... maybe I can make work with my magic if I know more about it. I'll have to watch closely next time though. But if I can't, I guess maybe you can teach me? Then... I guess then," Lulu paused, glancing over at him with a devious smile, "I can teach you how to win squirrel tag without me losing on purpose."

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar blew air from his nose and frowned. "Really now? And here I was believing in the sportsmanship of yourself, but I must have been wrong. Next time however you won't be so coy when I chase you down and win." The Magus smirked. "Who truly knows, I know not of The Glade nor of its possibilities, perhaps there might be a way to create portals or some other form of teleportation, it is a common occurrence in fields of magic. Maybe one day you'll done the purple metal robes and controlthe same power I do, we can never say never hmmm? It is not so painful if you wear thick enough metal and become accustomed to it." He turned his head away from her, but quickly peered over with the side of his eyes again. "May I ask however, why did you allow yourself to be caught by me? Did you not want to win?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Of course I did," she giggled. "And I _did_ win, really Not only do I know you weren't going to catch up, but..." Lulu's teasing grin softened into a warm, content, "I got to see you _laugh_. A real, happy, laugh."

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar felt his fur fluff up, only slightly. His eyes sharpened as his brow dropped and scowled at the Woman. "You better have cherished that memory, it is not often I find myself succumbing to such emotional outbursts such as that. It was the adrenaline of the chase, and nothing else." The Anti-Arcanist's face seemed to soften up, even if he did not notice. "And why would you care..? I have laughed before, what made that one any different."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Becaaaause," she paused, musing over the question. The moment had been so... "Purple. It felt purple. It wasn't _really_ , of course. But," a few quick skips were made to hurry ahead so she could turn to face him as she moved backwards. "It was warm! Aaand remember, you just said, 'it is not often I find myself succumbing to such emotional outbursts such as that.' " Lulu's pitch had changed, attempting to copy his voice but not altogether suceeding. "So even you know it's true!"

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Just because something is rare does not make it inherently good you know, and what do you mean that the moment felt purple..?" Veigar could understand the latter, warm . That indeed would be a word he cuold use to describe that quick few seconds that he laid atop her. The reminiscing was enough to make him blush for only a moment. It was a good thing the shadows covered all of his face... But why..? He asked himself, but was cut off as he realized he was being mimicked. "Stop that! I was simply stating that it was strange. I have yet to know what to make of it."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu responded with laughter, the moment dragging on longer than it should have as she got carried away in the bubbly, happy feeling. At last, she caught her breath, and grinned a toothy smile in his direction. "S-sorry, sometimes I," one last giggle slipped out. It was amusing to watch his reaction to copying him. "Can't stop the laughing. Um, um... Oh! The purple, right. I mean that um..." One eyebrow raised up high while the other scrunched low she considered, attempting the difficult task of sorting out her senses. "Well, it felt kind of like... How it feels when I smell... no. Um." Both eyes closed now. He didn't taste colors like her. How did other yordles even manage their senses without colors? "Well, like magic. Magic feels purple. But it wasn't the same kind of purple, I guess. Just. It made me think of it."

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar placed his hands on his hips and frowned comically at the other as they waited to get over the imitation. "Come on now, it was not even that well done." The Mage however soon narrowed his eyes and stared at her. Did she mean the moment was magical? It indeed was, how else could they have become little small creatures, but it felt different than that literal sense. "Yes, put it that way I believe I too could recall the moment feeling somewhat _purple_ , but in a strangely different way indeed."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Yup!" Lulu cheered, leaving the discussion of the purpleness at that. All that really mattered was that she had a friend and she made him laugh and it was amazing. "Though what wasn't good? ... Oh! I wasn't copying _your_ laugh. Did it sound kind of like it? Maybe I should try to do yours, I really liked it!" A moment later she had started, giving her all to copy the wonderful sound she had heard before.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar gave her a blank expressionless look as she faked his own maniacal laughter. He waited for her to finish and then after a moment of silence sighed and gave the slowest, with the least ount of effort possible, clap. "How wonderfully ear piercing. I sound nothing like that, but I shall give you respect for trying." The Anti-Arcanist then brought an extended hand to cup his cheeks and proceeded to fake the voice of the other. _"Oh look it is I, Lulu, I feed acorns to others and pretend it's cake, then proceed to fake losing at a game as well. I sure do hope my friend turns their back on me so that I may transform them into a squirrel again."_

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu laughed through it all, enjoying his terrible attempts at mimicking her own voice. And it wasn’t as if anything he had stated wasn’t exactly accurate . “S-sounds about right!” she chuckled as he finished. “But you seem to be forgetting one thing.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar raised a brow and asked rather tentatively. "What exactly am I missing Lulu? I thought I was rather spot on." He felt his hands tense behind his back.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance** : "Don't need your back turned!"

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar blinked. He turned his head slightly to the side and peered at her, relaxing up but from complete confusion. "Ehh... What was that now? I don't think I quite understood it..?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance** : “Traaansmogulate!” And with that, Veigar would find himself as a small, two-tailed, purple rodent once more.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** The world seemed to grow practically within the span of a heart beat. He knew exactly what happened, just as Lulu understood what the words behind the squeaking coming from Veigar meant. Eventually The Magus tired out and cross his short furry arms, then proceeded to walk around ward without her on all fours. Waving his tail and nose high, he seemed just the _tiniest_ bit miffed about something, I wonder what.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Awww, you make such a cuute squirrel," Lulu giggled, not minding at all that her friend seemed upset. Quickly, she scooped up the animal, holding him in her arms. "This, Mr. Squirely, is what you get for complaining about my cooking."

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar squirmed around to the best of his abilities, kicking and wiggling all over the place. The Squirrel turned his head upwards to stare daggers within Lulu's soul before throwing his head down and begin to bite on her hand. His teeth were sharpened yes, but the force exerted by the little creature's jaw wasn't enough to really hurt that bad. Occasionally he would stop to look back up at her, before beginning to bite down again. Veigar didn't quite seem to notice it didn't hurt much.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Hehe,” Lulu giggled, patting Veigar’s head, snuggling him in closer. “That tickles, silly. Now, I’m not going to free you if you keep trying to bite me,” a bop on his little squirrel nose. “Hmmm… how to make you earn your freedom….” She wondered out loud as she walked down the path.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** With his teeth still on her hand he stopped, and then curled himself into her growling. This was degrading, beneath him, but whatever he could suffer through it as he has done with far worse. Like torture. He squeaked for her in response to know what it was she was thinking.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Much, much better!” she practically sung. “Still, not sure how to make you earn it, though.” Lulu continued to thoughtfully pat his head, fluffing the purple fur up as high as it could go. “Perhaaaps this was punishment enough, though?” she asked, looking down to the squirrel for confirmation.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** The ears of the small little rodent were cut and scarred just as they were in his normal form, but still they tilted back as he tried looked up towards Lulu in frustration. While he scowls up towards her he nods, before suddenly a noise of satisfaction came from out of him when he was pet, almost like a purr like that of a cat, but this was cut short by a sudden and aggressive cough, which of course sounded even cuter in such a small form. Veigar proceeded to once again wiggle and squirm about to be freed.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu's face lit up in delight at the sound, her grin somehow made all the more mischievous. "Aww," she muttered quietly, giving one last rub on his head before opening her arms so he could jump. As he leapt, Lulu would release the spell midair.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar landed on his own feet and proceeded to brush dirt off of himself, looking away from the other. "Do not aww me. Such a childish noise our kind only makes for their mothers." Veigar sticks his tongue out and gags. "Vile, vile, vile. My sincerest apologies, it was your spell, it must have gotten a hold of me for only that second."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “I’ve _never_ seen my spell make anyone purr,” she laughed. “And _I_ thought it was adorable, whatever you think.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Yes well it is true, that is what you think isn't it? I know the truth of the matter, and that truth is that in no way of my rightful mind would I ever _purr_." Veigar crosses his shoulders and walked just slightly faster. "That very notion is absurd."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “If you saaay so,” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him. “Maybe _next_ time we’ll just have to try it again.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "No we shall not I can already assure you the conclusion of your little experiment would be that I, Veigar, do, not, **_purr_**. End of that, and if you try to make that sound come from me again you'll be filled to the brim with regret!"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu pressed her lips together, holding them in the tightest line should could muster. He had challenged her. And it. Was. **So**. Tempting. “Mmmmmmmmmm,” a long, drawn-out sound was released as she looked over to him with wide eyes, fingers twitching.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigars eyes widened in terror, and instantly he turned on his heel to face her again, pointing a finger at her in silence. He stared at her, almost daring her to do it. "If you turn me again I shall have you carry me the whole walk, not only that but you shall condemn yourself to a living hell through Rodent pain. So, do not tempt fate Lulu, do not, do, it."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,” the sound game again as Lulu grasped her staff tighter, shutting her eyes. It just _wasn’t fair_ to tempt her so badly. “I CAN’T!” she shouted suddenly, and eyes still shut, the staff was pointed his way as she added, “ADORBIS!”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** The Magus tried to jump forward and smack the staff out from her hand, but alas, it was too late. He turned again. A ground was heard from the creature as it suddenly scurried up Lulu's side up to her hair. Here it hid under her hat and began to squeak nonstop, almost like laughter as it pulled hair and bit down as best he could manage.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Pix had been enjoying his rest. It had been a long day of watching Lulu’s usual nonsensical antics and keeping an eye on the mage who had yet to earn his trust. Lulu’s hat was as comfortable and cozy as ever, his regular sleeping spot when the two were out and about.

 

Then, without warning, everything changed when the hat was invaded.

 

Shielding himself with a sphere littered with flowers, the fairy summoned strength and control far more than would be expected by a creature of his size, and, quite literally, _kicked_ the squirrel out.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Hanging on by dear life to a strand of hair right in front of her own face Veigar swung and wrathed around. He would not forgo this challenge, not at all, he was no quitter. The creature mustered up all his strength and leaped to her shoulder, then to the hair that travel down her back. He returned to his aggressive battle plan of pulling her hair, but to what avail?

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** It was to no avail.

 

Pix dashed out after the squirrel left, eager to know _what exactly was going on_. Judging by the lack of evil-mage-yordle standing nearby, it was fairly clear of both what had become of him and what exactly his attitude was on the subject. Rolling his eyes, Pix extended his shield to Lulu, effectively knocking the rodent to the ground.

 

It was then he spun around on Lulu, shouting something in his fairy language whilst giving her a deep glare.

 

“But he _staaarted it_!” she yelled back, flailing her arms.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar pointed his short little furred arms at Lulu. "She lies, she was the one who had turned me, she thinks this is funny, so of course I must punish these transgressions! This is the third time in less than an hour or so!" The squirrel ran ahead of the time and began to squeak more at the woman, much less whiny as before, and more angrily.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** While neither could understand the squirrel, the meaning was quite clear. Veigar was angry. Tearing her eyes from Pix, Lulu looked down at the squirrel as he raved on in his squeaky little language. "B-but you challenged me!" she flailed. "And that's like a game a-and I like to win and and just-" Lulu dove for him, chasing to catch him in her arms.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar the tiny squirrel of evil smacked Lulu's hand away softly, though that softness was with almost all his force, and scurried out if her reach. He crossed his arms and gave a stern glare right into her arms, now this was a look of challenge. He gave a single squeak to signify her to just try that again.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance** : Biting her lip, Lulu tried to hold in the urge to make this even more of a game than it already was.

 

 

... it didn't work.

 

"Run, then," she grinned mischieviously, chuckling slightly. "... SQUIRREL TAG!" A moment later, she had transmogulated herself into a squirrel, ready to chase him down.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar threw his head back and let out his echoing screech of a laugh, which sounded strange in his new form, as he scurried down the forest path. This time he would win, for real. He gave Lulu no chance of mercy, no chance of winning, well on purpose that is. Sometimes he could feel her closing in on his mew twin tails, but suddenly he would just barely escape her grasps and gain headway again. Of course he squeak mockery at her each time, including blowing Raspberries and more laughter.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Encouraged by his laughter, Lulu thoroughly enjoyed the chase. She sped to catch up with the slight gap she had allowed in the beginning, nearly catching onto his tails a number of times. This closeness made it all the more thrilling. "You can't run forever!" she squeaked out in laughter, not a word of it comprehendible. She still had the advantage of experience... and, if necessary, to use more magic. Though she'd prefer to avoid using her speed boost here. That would be cheating. And so, she chased for many minutes longer, getting closer, closer-

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar turned his head back to lulu as she chased him, he smiled wickedly at her and laughed. It was true she had to catch him to turn again, but _winning_ was worth it. He would run until she groveled and quit and he was laid master of this ga-

 

**Whack**

 

The Squirrel has ran face first into a rather thick tree, he even laid stuck against it for an second before painfully peeling off onto the ground and laying there. Groans escaped his lips as he legs twitched while he laid there spread in pain.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Bounding up behind him, Lulu continued to laugh up until the moment her friend fell backwards from the tree. Lulu slid to a stop, kneeling herself on the ground to check over him, arms flailing in a panic as a flurry of squeaks escaped her. A few seconds later, when Pix caught up, the fairy sighed, muttering something before he released Lulu’s spell for her. “-ve to be more careful! If you don’t look where you’re going then-“ she stopped, blinking as she realized they both had changed. Oh. Right.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar laid on the floor dazed, still groaning as he laid in the dirt. "Eugh, I hate you for making me do that..." He moaned as he finally brought a hand to his head to rub his forehead. Slowly the Magus opened his eyes to see that no longer he was the Rodent, then back into her eyes. He scowled at her. "I still won."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu’s tense, hands shook as she tried to restrain herself from acting out further. Her friend had gotten _hurt_ and it was her fault. And while she was almost sure he didn’t really mean it, he _had_ said she was hated. Instantly, she felt the tiny pricks of tears forming as anxiety threatened to overwhelm her.

 

But then… he opened both his eyes and mouth. The challenge. To make him purr. Lulu broke into laughter, releasing all her tears and worries all at once as she kneeled over him. “I-I’m sorry,” she half laughed, half sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut. One hand went over her face as she tried to get a hold of herself, though a few moments later her fingers parted, revealing an open eye as she asked, “A-are you okay?”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** The Dark-Magus looked up at her, her tears. Goodness he did not truly mean it, she was the person on this whole planet he hated the least! (though hated just a tiny bit none the less) He rose an arm up to grab her by shoulder and patted her. "Please Lulu, give me some credit, I have survived much worse than running into a tree, I am simply just a bit... sore. In my... face area." He pointed a swirling finger at his face before finally pulling himself back up to sit up straight.

"Calm yourself Friend, I am fine. It is alright, are you fine? Do not worry yourself about me come come it's alright just, cease the tears, they are useless."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** While she couldn’t quite stop the deluge of tears, this did slow them greatly. Lulu cracked a smile, one last overwhelmed laugh escaping before throwing her arms around him. “I’m okay,” she muttered, giving him a small squeeze. “I just _really_ don’t want to mess this up.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tight. "Fear not Lulu, remember our words. Me and you, we are friends hated by all others. We've got each other, that will not change so easily." He gave her another pat on her back before pulling from the hug and holding both her shoulders at arm’s length to look her in her face. "We are inseparable, friends against the World."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** The tears had stopped, though Lulu’s face remained a mess as she smiled back at him. “Right. Friends!” the smile lit up further, a small giggle and sniffle escaping at the same time. “… How’s your face now?”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Still blind, burned, and scarred, but besides that it feels fine now." Veigar stepped up and brought the other back to their feet with him. Rubbing a gauntlet on the side of his skull he sighed for a moment. "How long have we been walking for, so you think we might be close to your abode yet?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Hmmmmm, after that little chase… _that I was about to win_ ,” she spoke from the side of her mouth, briefly glancing away, “I’d say we’re pretty close! I thiiiink,” Lulu stepped away, spinning around as she bit her lip, “I recognize… that tree! Maybe just a few more minutes?”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "You were about to win nothing!" Veigar stated poking her square in her chest before turning on his heel and walking along again. "And that was not a challenge. Now, let us arrive to your home after walking face first into a tree, I find myself stumped."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu, after a short delay, snorted at the joke. “Not as much as the tree found itself squirreled~” she giggled, skipping to catch up with him. “And we’ll just have to have another race later,” she added once she stood by his side, watching him from the corner of her eye. “If you _really_ think you’re that good at being one.”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar raised a brow at her laughing, had he said something funny..? Oh no matter. "Oh maybe some other day, or perhaps we could have some other contest that does not require our bodies to be morphed into small rats, name it and we will battle." He turned his head and winked at her slyly before snickering to himself. "Veigar can not, and does not ever lose."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Aaand Lulu is the best yordle at games and wins even when the competition," she took the chance to jab at him as he had done before, winking back, "thinks they have everything figured out."

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar flicked her shoulder with his smaller, less spiked gauntlet. "What a shame this competition does in fact have everything figured out, there is nothing I have not planned or figured out within seconds of learning of it, games or otherwise."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Mmmhm, sure, Mr. Squirrely. If you saaay so~" she flicked him back with a little skip in her step. "You've only seen me do, what? Two kinds of spells?" she chuckled. "And they're _all_ good ones for winning. _And_ I practiced games for yeeears in the Glade _and_ ," and additional poke, this time on his cheek, "I think I'm going to have a lot of fun playing with you!"

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar brushed off her hand from his face. "Hah, you say this as you'v eyet to see any true forms of _MY_ magic, which I can assure you, shall truly lead to my own victory, however I would only dare stoop so low as to cheat if that is what my competition does of course." He does however look at her from the sides of his eyes and smirked only slightly. "But, yes. I do think I will enjoy your company."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "You better," she laughed, poking at him once more just for fun. "Because I'm gonna plan all sorts of things for us and we'll have so much fun together and I can't wait and- Oh!" Just ahead, Lulu spotted her home, lit by both the moonlight shining through the clearing and the fireflies surrounding it. "There's home!"

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Mmmm? And what sort of plans are these..?" The Magus asked as he got to the steps of the home. It's rustic and wooden appearance in this nightlight made it practically blend right into the wildlife, it was hard to even note it was a home if one did not look hard enough. "Finally we've made it, quite the it's been no?"

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Yes! The best of days!" she exclaimed, rocking on her heels as she stood near the door. "Oh, and don't worry," Lulu took the fingers of his gauntlets in either hand, "I'll think up those plans tonight! And once we get this gate working both ways we can visit eachother _all_ the time!"

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** "Oh what fun. Just Be aware, I do not want you to suddenly barge into my residence without any form of warning. If you wish to visit me, at the very least you can warn me of when you next intend to visit, alright? I do not enjoy surprises all that much." He smirked down at her as she held his, fingers? His gauntlets were quite large weren't they. "Oh and do not fret, I shall visit you as well from time to time, brining my own plans to act out together."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** Lulu wondered how she was supposed to warn him of when she was coming over without being able to come over first, but kept such thoughts to herself for the time being. "Looking forward to it!" she grinned back, feeling a small amount of longing at the thought of their perfect day coming to an end. "I guess you should... uh, make that, now?"

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar nodded as he went over to the front of her lawn, around the same place he had opened one this morning and began the ritual to create one permanently. His twitched his fingers, his body jerked on occasion, and sounds of bones creaking only slightly were all to be seen and seen before a slight rumbling was felt. The ground in front of him shook as grass and dirt seemed to levitate without gravity. As the shaking grew stronger his cape began to flow before suddenly, he clapped both hands together and the feelings ceased. The Dark-Magus turned back to her, rubbing his own hands, as he seemed just ever so slightly exhausted. "Done. If you ever wish to visit, simply walk to where I have placed the seed of destruction and focus all energy on the earth around you. Imagine your destination, and imagine a hole within that picture, one that leads right to where you are. Go on, try it."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Any destination? I mean,” she asked as she stepped back down from the porch. “I know… the,” she paused, holding up her fingers to count, “three. But do I need to see the others, first?” she wondered. Standing now beside him Lulu closed her eyes, feeling the change his magic seemed to have made on her miniature glade. Finding the exact spot again would be easy enough, what with the way his magic tasted.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar shrugged. "Well I meant the destination of my own home, but yes now that you have mentioned it, you could theoretically go to any destination I have pre-set the locations too. However while it is not impossible to go there, simply giving you a list and never having been to the spot could prove to be difficult to open the portal. I would keep to the three locations you know less you... Wish to see some unruly errors in the field of Dark Magic."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “I’ll just need to find them all next time I’m there!” Lulu grinned. “Okay,” exhaling, Lulu grasped her staff with both hands, doing her upmost to place all the purpleness she could muster on the little spot where they stood. Then, the location. Veigar’s library, with its tall, endless cases of books came to her mind. Within moments, she had the hole connected. “Diiiid it, work?” she asked, cracking an eye open.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar walked over and observed the other as they focused all of their attention on the creation of the wormhole. He could not help but to feel a sense of pride within himself as he saw the fruits of her labor. Of course he did most of the work, expended a copious amount of effort to create a way to make the wormhole so much easier for her... but, it was subtly one step closer to her being alongside him, in power . The Anti-Arcanist laid another hand upon her back and laughed. "Ahh yes, perfect you've done well."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “Eeeee!” she shook in the excitement of learning something new. “Thank you, thank you!” Lulu spun around, facing the other yordle. “I hadn’t learned any new games or..er… spells in _so_ long and this will be really useful and eeee!” She couldn’t stop herself from landing her arms around him in yet another hug.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar smiled as he too wrapped his arms around her. "Oh well, if you ever wish to learn anything more you may always come to me. I've many things to teach you and all you know that." He felt himself squeeze her a bit tighter before letting go, taking a long moment to look at her face in silence, then at the dark swirling mass beside them. The day had come to an end, yet an urge kept him from wanting to leave. He stared blankly, turning heads between the two. He did not say a thing.

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** “I… I know,” she stated after a moment of awkward silence, unsure herself of what to say. It seemed he wanted to go. Which, made sense and all but… “And I’ll think about it, for sure. Though I _think_ Pix is kind of angry with me already for spending so much time with you sooo I need to talk to him _but_ …” Lulu met his eye, again lost for words. It was time to say goodbye, but neither had said it. Did that mean he didn’t want to? “U-um, III’ll seeyoumaybetomorrow?”

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar turned his eyes back to Lulu before nodding. "Why yes of course how rude of me, I have wasted so much of your time this day, I hope it was not unpleasant. I quite enjoyed it." He let her go and began to face the portal. "Oh, and of course. I shall come visit you tommorow's morning. You've best have an idea of what we shall be doing once I arrive. I await to him see you again once the sun rises."

 

 **CMonYouLetsDance:** "Yes! Of course! Though you didn't waste it, I promise!" she leapt to reassure him. "I'll um... just let you go, though." Lulu giggled nervously, taking a step backwards.

 

 **The-PrimordialBurst:** Veigar nodded one last time. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you Sorceress. Be sure to sure me more of your potential next we meet." The Arcanist set one foot inside of the swirling darkness. "See you on sunrise, Friend." With this, The Dark-Mage lead his whole body through the portal, which hummed lowly for a few seconds before simply leaving existence without a second glance.


End file.
